Josh Brown
Joshua Kayden Brown ( born December 4th, 1989 ), is an American professional wrestler, currently signed with the Professional Grappling Association under the name Crimson Skies. Brown is known for his relatively quick rise to national prominence, his "backyard wrestling" background, and for being a notable member of the Cool Kids stable in 2009. Early Life Brown was born in Ironton, Ohio in 1989 to parents Jerry and Josephine Brown. His life prior to wrestling was, by Brown's own admission, entirely uneventful. A soccer player and lead guitarist/vocalist in three local bands ( Kingzero, Nightmare Cafe, and Dread Unreality ), he dropped out of high school his Sophmore year after his father's nearly crippling back injury forced him to work at a local Bi-Lo Gas Station. Ohio River Backyard Xtreme Wrestling Brown was introduced to backyard wrestling by his co-worker at the Bi-Lo, Sean McCray. McCray was involved in an organization called Ohio River Backyard Xtreme Wrestling under the gimmick of "Dmitri Bloodlust", which was, according to most accounts, a Communist Russian Viking. McCray was the tag champion, but his partner, "Lamar Odin" had to vacate his half of the titles when he was sent to live with his grandparents in Kermit, West Virginia. Brown adopted the moniker "Danny Devilock", became Bloodlust's partner, and wrestled at the next show despite a total lack of any training. They defended the belts against The Juggalomaniac and Twiztid Brother in a Barbed Wire bat match, officially beginning his wrestling career. Brown wrestled in the ORBXW for a full year, and he and Dmitri Bloodlust went undefeated for the entire run. Unfortunately, a series of noise complaints to the city police lead to McCray being evicted from his rental home, thus leaving the federation with no place to hold shows. This effectively meant the end of the ORBXW. Bobby Blaze's Wrestling Academy Brown now had a taste for the business and, at the urging of ( and with a permission slip from ) his mother, decided to make a run at going legit. He joined the Bobby Blaze Wrestling Academy in 2005, at the age of 16. Bobby Blaze, one of the very few professional wrestlers to hail from and settle in the tri-state area, had been operating a training course for local indy Ohio Championship Wrestling off and on since 2003. Brown's tenure at the school lasted for roughly a year and a half, during which time he helped set up the ring, worked as security, and wrestled mainly squash matches under the moniker "Samuel Haine." Brown was kicked out in 2006 due to an incident before a OCW show at the Ashland, Kentucky National Guard Armory. Blaze had his students in the ring, doing basic bumps, when Brown violently dropped "Fire and Ice" Blaze McCool, a fellow student, directly on his head with an impromptu brainbuster. This incident seems to stem from the fact that Brown and McCool had a major falling out regarding the affections of a ring rat Juggalette. McCool recieved a concussion from this incident, and Blaze banned Brown from working OCW shows. Ironton Xtreme Backyard Wrestling Warfare Brown, adopting the new name Crimson Skies, rejoined Bloodlust in 2007 in the Ironton Xtreme Backyard Wrestling Warfare group. A "hardcore" fed which held shows in wrestler Rockin' Robin's backyard. Skies' debut saw him competing in an eight-man tournament to determine who would hold the IXBWW "Backyard Viceroy of Pain" title, vacated when Ironton backyard legend "Cannonball" Bill Burton broke his arm in a match. Skies defeated Izzy 4Real and the returning Juggalomaniac before facing Loco da Klown in the finals. After defeating him with a double-underhook brainbuster onto a fish tank, Skies was crowned the Viceroy of Pain. For the next year and eight months, Skies defended the Viceroy of Pain title against any and all-comers, until he was injured. In a "Bring Your Own Violence" match, Dmitri Bloodlust botched a blocked weapon spot and accidentally stabbed Skies in the side with a replica halberd. He was out of comission for two months, but when he had recovered, proceeded to bounce around any indy fed that would have him until he recieved a call from Abby Melman in 2009. Professional Grappling Association Skies was hired by the PGA in 2009, mainly to fill out the need for a "Lackey" type in the Emerging alliance between Brian Genius and Rusty Cooledge. though entirely unconfirmed, it is rumored that Brown got his job chiefly on the strength of a mixtape/highlight reel sent to Abby Melman, which included grainy footage of him executing a vertebraker onto a charcoal grill and landing a double moonsault from Rockin' Robin's roof onto his deck. According to reports, Skies began recieving almost immediate heat backstage due to his percieved lack of paid dues and for his dangerous, often spotty style of wrestling. It is rumoured that, at one point, Skies called King Falcon a "motherfucker". Since Skies is not currently deceased or in traction, it is believed that King Falcon simply considered him beneath a response. In his time as a member of the stable, called the "Cool Kids" by now, Skies mainly acted as a whipping boy, often times being struck by Rusty Cooledge and being injured on a number of occassions during matches. The popular opinion, confirmed by the Wrestling Contemplator Newsletter, is that Skies himself was more than likely responsible for roughly half of those. His high-risk style and penchant for disrespecting everyone and everything came to a head in late 2009, in what has been described as the "Hitler Insult Incident" The Hitler Insult Incident Skies was brutally injured in late 2009 when he made the incredibly poor decision to insult Helm Konrad by calling him "Hitler." Konrad's rampage ended up putting Skies out of comission for nearly three months, with three broken ribs, a dislocated elbow, a hyperextended knee, and a broken nose. Recovery and Return Brown, showing his unique kneck from returning from injuries in lightning fast time, rehabbed very quickly and was sent to the Pro Graps Academy to shore up on the basics of working. During this time very little mention was made on television of Skies, and even less so when the mysterious Kid Falcon began showing up and, shockingly, winning matches. Through a series of reveals and surprises designed basically to fuck with Rusty Cooledge in retaliation for Rusty viciously beating him before his absence, Kid Falcon was revealed to be a much-improved Crimson Skies. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **The Beast and the Harlot (Alternating, either a Phoenix 630 or an 810 Spash) **''The Crimson Skies'' ( Phoenix Leg Drop ) **Die Die My Darling AKA "Pimp Slap A Hooo!" ( backyard career, underhook Canadian Destroyer ) **DevilockDeathDropDriver AKA Quad-D ( backyard career, Ganso Bomb ) *'Signature Moves' **''Multiple Springboard Variations'' **''Double Moonsault'' **Corkscrew Dropkick *'Nicknames' **'"Crimson Skies"' **The Viceroy of Pain **Tha Deceptacon **Hanging Man of Hanging Rock **Renowned Simpleton *'Entrance Themes' **Karate High School - Sweep the Leg **Metallica - The Ecstasy of Gold (as Kid Falcon) External links *Josh Brown on Twitter